


Ghost From The Past

by XTORY



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Thriller
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 杰森醒来的时候发现自己被掩埋在碎石块和雪中，他习惯于随身携带的火柴，小刀和其他物品现今也早已遗失殆尽，衣服因为磨损的太过厉害也已经不能再穿了。总的来说一切都很糟糕，杰森想，不过幸运的是自己并没有受什么伤。他立刻将周围的雪和石块扫开，站了起来，眼下自己需要找到一个落脚点，在外面显然不行，没有火柴，冰天雪地会要了他的命，但是树林远处依稀有微弱的光射出，于是他顺着光亮前进，最终发现自己站在一栋有宽阔侧翼，山墙和高塔的大宅前.......！不要在深夜独自阅读
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ghost From The Past

杰森醒来的时候发现自己被掩埋在碎石块和雪中，他习惯于随身携带的火柴，小刀和其他物品现今也早已遗失殆尽，衣服因为磨损的太过厉害也已经不能再穿了。总的来说一切都很糟糕，杰森想，不过幸运的是自己并没有受什么伤。他立刻将周围的雪和石块扫开，站了起来，眼下自己需要找到一个落脚点，在外面显然不行，没有火柴，冰天雪地会要了他的命，但是树林远处依稀有微弱的光射出，于是他顺着光亮前进，最终发现自己站在一栋有宽阔侧翼，山墙和高塔的大宅前。  
  
四周一片寂静，这座宅子就像是海市蜃楼一样出现在眼前，但它确实是真实存在的。那灯光能够证明有人住在里面，于是他满怀期待地敲了敲门。却没想到门立刻就被打开了，面前是一个年轻男孩，看起来面带倦容，但那张苍白的脸庞依然相当漂亮，黑色的额发在他的脸上留下一丝阴霾，那双眼睛是蓝的，像是秋日的晴空。男孩穿着一件鲜红色的衬衫，红的像雪地上的血迹，虽鲜艳但也有些不祥。  
  
“进来吧。”在杰森表明来意后，他说道，声音带着一点哭腔，但杰森认为自己听错了，那只不过是困顿带来的倦意罢了。于是他进来了，一小阵雪也跟着吹进来，在地砖上融化成了一滩泪。然后男孩关上门，却依然挡不住门外暴风雪犹如心碎的呼啸。  
  
“你可以在这里住下来，直到你想走为止，”他说道，后半句话的声音小得几乎听不见，“我是提姆，提姆.德雷克。”他念出自己姓名的时候满怀期待地看了杰森一眼，继而眼神又暗淡下来，透过那眼睛，杰森分明能看见暗藏在其中永恒的悲哀。  
  
宅子里大多数的房间看起来都仿佛多年无人居住，只有一套起居室和卧房除外，窗扇紧闭，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘只能透出微弱的光线，这也是杰森先前看到的光，暗红图案的壁纸上隐隐浮现着令人不安的花纹，像是雨水渗入侵染的污渍，卧室的中央有一张巨大的圆床，铺着红丝绒，光泽像是死去情侣留在床单上的血。  
  
“这是我的卧室，今晚睡在这里吧，”提姆说，靠在一把酒红色的天鹅绒躺椅上，“很抱歉，来客太少了，我没有打扫，但是我很高兴你能来，我喜欢结识陌生人......这里好寂寞，我觉得自己也快要忘记该怎么讲话了。”  
  
“晚安。”他对着杰森露出一个勉强的笑容，然后站起来，推开门走出去。  
  
“请留步，”杰森开口时提姆立刻转过身，那双蓝色的眼睛带着近乎狂乱的笑意，却又充盈着泪水，杰森几乎要被他吓到了，“我是说，你还不知道我的名字呢。”  
  
提姆抱之以悲哀的沉默。  
  
“杰森.陶德。”他小心翼翼地报上姓名。  
  
在话语的诱导下，提姆似乎稍微恢复了一点，他挺直自己纤细的身体，优雅得有些奇怪，“杰森，”他说，仿佛那个单词带着某种会使他振奋的魔力，“是啊，我还没有对你说欢迎。”  
  
提姆走后，房间里就只剩下杰森一个人，他站在几乎已经被侵蚀的木质写字桌前，被幻想中猛然扑来的冷空气吹得打了个寒颤。你不该被自己的胡思乱想吓到，他没好气地提醒自己，况且现在要去回头也已经太晚。他躺上那张鲜红的巨大床铺，却发现它不可思议的柔软温暖，自己的身体深深地陷了进去，仿佛再一次回到了母亲的子宫，周遭都是眩目而亲切的鲜红，于是杰森闭上眼睛，毫不迟疑地沉沉睡去。  
  
在次日午后他才打了个哈欠醒转，靠椅上搭着衣服，不是崭新的，却和他先前穿着的几乎完全一致，他换好衣服起身走进起居室。他看到提姆坐在餐桌前，面前空无一物，他依然穿着昨日的红色衬衫，在光滑布料中纤弱得宛若飞蛾的躯壳，细瘦，孱弱，那件红衣似乎毫无支撑地漂浮与沉重的空气中，他们相顾微笑，然后提姆站起身。  
  
“很抱歉昨晚让你不安了，”他静静地说道，“事情太突然，这就是原因，请原谅，你一定饿了，我煮了咖啡给你。”然后他站起身，拿来银咖啡壶，奶罐，糖块，银托盘上的杯子，在这样一个破败地情境中，他的身上始终带着一种让人无法忽略的光芒，一种病态的，不属于人间的光芒。他耐心地从银壶中倒出咖啡，用小巧的红色杯子端给杰森，还有小小的翻糖蛋糕，装在瓷盘中，上面铺着红丝绒，鲜红的色泽沾到唇上。  
  
我无意伤害你。他的声音低得犹如耳语，却依然被那敏锐的客人听到。  
  
“你也伤害不了我，”他笑，像是童话中学不会发抖的男孩，“你救了我。”  
  
天色已暗，紧闭的窗户之外，暴风雪又开始了，咖啡喝光了，蛋糕吃完了，他们坐在一切灰飞烟灭之处相视无言，终于，仿佛下定了某种勇气一般，杰森吻了他，红丝绒，鲜艳如血一般，提姆没有闭上双眼，等待着，那双眼睛惊慌，悲哀，压抑却又带着温柔，几乎不知道自己在做什么，他颤抖着，就像是风暴中的最后一片树叶，下一秒就要抖散成碎片，他伸出手去解开衬衫的扣子，眼中充满泪水，最终红色的衣物落在地上，纤细的身体闪着微光，仿佛雪下进了屋里，令人目眩的赤裸，他蓝色的眼眸中带着笑意，扯下杰森的衬衫扔在地上，就像先前丢掉自己所有的衣服，他哭着，笑着，看着对方，随机他们拥抱着，倒在那张大得夸张的圆床上。  
  
红丝绒几乎是瞬间淹没了他们，也淹没了无数亲吻和爱抚，就像被风吹进来的大把玫瑰花瓣，猩红落英在身旁芬芳缠绕。杰森抱着那散发着萤石光泽的躯体，震惊于那低沉甜美的呢喃和带着禁忌乐趣的淫逸气息，还有那触感和温度的熟悉，那亲吻和爱抚的顺理成章，就好像他们从很久就开始了，几千年来一直重复着这高烧一般的情欲享受，周而复始。最终他倒在年轻男孩的身旁沉沉睡去。  
  
他熟悉了这种生活之后就沉湎其中，杰森无法拒绝那芬芳四溢的咖啡，涂抹着血色霜糖的甜品，和接下来的，重复的激情。提姆总带着一种暧昧的孤独感，疏离而冰冷，但是杰森知道那样的他触碰起来其实是温暖的，就像是玫瑰的花瓣一样光滑，让人无法抗拒。  
  
暴风雪早已平息，首次走出宅子的原因是杰森想要四处转转，像是一只关太久的鸟对天空的好奇期待，但他从没想过永远离开。阳光将厚厚的雪地映得像是纯白的丝绸缎料，于是他在雪地上一步一步地走着，清甜的空气和阳光让他心情愉快。快要走出院子了。在几乎要刺破天穹的黑色铁栅大门前他有过片刻犹豫，但是森林深处或许会有什么在等待着他，于是他踏了出去。  
  
黑色的大理石的碑上印着某些挽歌一样的诗句，杰森走过去，先前在暴风雪中他没有注意到这里，此刻，他用手扫掉上面的积雪，读出了上面的文字，漆黑，不幸的消息。  
  
德雷克府  
  
他没有费时间去了解那冗长的家谱，黑色的文字从他的眼前剥落，露出猩红的真相。  
  
“.......现今德雷克府无人继承，最后一代继承人在一次山崩中不幸丧生，享年19岁，未留下任何遗嘱。”  
  
杰森睁大了眼睛，重新阅读了这段文字，和那最后一位继承人的姓名：  
  
提摩西.德雷克。  
  
提姆。  
  
西侧厢房的窗子正对着大门，此时此刻深红色的窗帘掀起了一个角，纪念碑前发生的所有一切都可以被提姆.德雷克清清楚楚地看到，就像阳光下的所有罪恶一样昭然。细微的光线落在他的手指上，像是融化的雪，此时此刻他正在一片一片扯碎这个难得的好天气。他的肩膀有些打颤，在窗帘被重新拉上的时候他没有意识到自己哭了，他背靠在墙上捂着嘴巴啜泣，能深切体会到某种疲倦，瓦解，终结的感觉，他能让自己哭的更凄惨，只要在心中不断重复那几个场景：雪夜中的那盏灯，纪念碑上的那行字，以及所有的一切消失在狂风暴雪中的时候，他疯狂呼喊的，那个名字。  
  
他想要把自己从这份纠缠不清的情绪中抽离出来，但终究无果，就像是自己在那几个夜晚重复的，毫无意义的把戏，也许内心深处他明白自己或许可以将一切解释清楚，但是他从来没有尝试过，他在搞砸自己最擅长的事情，而内心深处他非常清楚这一点：他除此之外别无他法。  
  
直到听到钥匙转动打开门锁的时候他才如梦初醒，从卧室穿过走廊到门口的这段距离，他慢慢将泪水和心中缠结成一团压在心中的情绪收拾妥当，当他站在门前迎接杰森.陶德的时候，他感觉到一种近乎虚脱的坦然。又一次，他从那双绿眼睛中看到了无法隐藏的怒火。  
  
“你不觉得欠我一个解释吗？”他就像是一只被激怒的困兽，提姆苦涩地想，我们都是一样的，只不过他每一次都挣扎着试图逃离这个牢笼，而自己却静静地在原地坐以待毙。他看着杰森站在那里，脸色苍白，鼻尖上有未融化的雪花，他想伸手去触碰那一点冰晶，或是用双唇代替手指，但是他知道自己不能这么做，因此他只是站在那里，沉默着看着对方，他看见的不是自己，而是一个可能会逐渐变得更加珍贵的人。  
  
他能感觉到杰森仅存的一点耐心正在消耗殆尽，终于，他紧绷的嘴角扯出一个突兀的笑容，他一手扶住门廊栏杆，弯腰向前：“你想从我这里得到什么？说出来让我听听。”像是忍受够了沉默，他开始自顾自地说起来，“你就是这样让他们落入你的陷阱？靠的是一夜好眠和夜晚游戏的百般招数？你这样招待每一个人？”他没能再讲下去，残忍地笑着，眼中有泪水。  
  
提姆疲惫地看着他。  
  
“你怎么能拿我的灾殃开玩笑。”  
  
天色渐渐暗下去了，雪又下了起来，提姆看着那愤怒的身影消失在冷风卷起的雪屑中，风声听起来像是恸哭，挥之不去的声音传遍无尽距离，更突显距离的辽远。他靠着墙仰起头，身体渐渐滑落到地上蜷成一团，他已经哭不出来了。  
  
故事到了终章，却依旧无法改变收场。提姆瘫坐在地上，黑暗中他的身体像是带着磷火的光芒一样，他能感受到不存在的心脏在钝痛，一下一下敲打着他残破的躯壳，上一个夜晚是怎样的？他苦涩地想，却发现那段记忆已经太过遥远，他看上去一点也没有变，站在门前的样子正如初见，像是夜空中的一道闪电般引人注目，那时的自己也与现今别无二致，像是一张皱巴巴的纸摊在地上，白纸黑字都是对他的迷恋。  
  
“你又能指望从我这里得到什么呢？”那个男人笑着说道，眯着眼睛看着他，“或许，一个逃离这里的机会？”  
  
他看得到岁月在自己身上留下斑斑罪证般的痕迹，愤怒背叛妥协和退却，但此刻他只能看见他暮色中闪烁的绿眼睛，嘴角中与记忆中别无二致的笑意，坚硬明朗的面部轮廓线条，逐渐聚拢的夜色吞没了光阴的痕迹，他们两人的初识。  
  
在一切被风暴和冰雪吞没之前。  
  
他冲了出去。  
  
这是他第二次离开德雷克府。  
  
终于，在肆虐的风雪中，他找到了那个身影，像是被封闭在黑暗中的星星一样无助，摇摇晃晃，仿佛时刻都有坠下悬崖的可能，他就是这样一类人，时刻都会把自己置身于最危险的境地而不自知，提姆没有走上前，在那一刻他动摇了，也许在心底他在祈祷奇迹出现，又或许他想要对接下来发生的事情有所见证，第一次，以一个旁观者的角度。  
  
看着杰森.陶德站在一块断崖上，两手空空地试图对抗足以毁灭全世界的风暴。  
  
“等一下，不要——”  
  
那一刻全世界的声音都被消除，时间静止，风暴平息，落下悬崖的人重新站稳在岩石上，下一刻被他紧紧拥在怀里，两个人同时摔进雪中，厚重明亮的冰雪兜头砸下，抹掉碾碎了阴影和全部的颜色——除了那双明亮的绿眼睛。  
  
“杰森。”他开口道，声音哽咽如同耳语，他颤抖着伸出手捧住那张脸，“杰森，你还记得吗？”  
  
他做好了最坏的打算。  
  
直到一个吻落在他的唇上。  
  
“你十九岁的那个冬天，我来到你的房子借宿，那三周我们迅速地爱上了彼此，”杰森看着他，就像是看着自己的最后一个梦，“你答应和我离开这里。”  
  
但是最终我们谁也没走成。  
  
“我明知道这里什么都没有，除了你，什么都没有。”  
  
在半明半暗的微光中，他目光灼灼，纵然灵魂已挨近了那住着众多死者的领域，成为又一变幻万千、若隐若现的存在。不同于这坚固的世界，这些死者曾一度养育、生活的世界，他感觉到自己正在溶解，化为乌有。  
  
“我很高兴你一直记得我。”  
  
雪已经完全停了，夜逐渐而亮，放眼望去是一片破败景象，陈旧，静寂，只有他们在空茫的雪原中伫立。却让提姆终于感到了满足，这是一种遥远的，几近陌生的情绪，在今日今时，终于静悄悄地回到了他的心底。  
  
“你愿意逃跑吗？和我一起？”  
  
也许会有一个更好的世界在等着我们，也许，但是此时此刻，提姆想，我已经抵达。  
  
于是他抬起头，把嘴唇印在对方的唇上。  
  
“我愿意。”  
  
fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudo or Comment if you like!


End file.
